Lost in Les Miz
by VolturiLover1
Summary: 11 teens are flashed to the world of Les' Miserables. Sage, and her fellow Les' Amis actors must become one with their characters. So that means that their will be sacrifice, love, and action all in a madder of months. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VICTOR HUGO!
1. Chapter 1

**Sage-I**s a 15 and a half year old girl who dreams of being cast as Eponine from Les Miserables. She and her brother auctioned for the schools production of the play. She comes from a family on a farm, and is unpopular.

**Adrien-I**s 16 and popular. He is captain of the school's swim team, but is a very good singer. He and Sage have been best friends since the first grade. Even though he doesn't know she has developed feelings for him.

**Ethan-I**s 17, and has been in the Drama Department for three year, and he wanted to "challenge" himself by trying out for Courfeyrac.

**Alex-I**s 16, and he and his brother lost a bet with their cousins, so he auctioned for Combeferre. Which was the only character he was familiar with.

**Devin-I**s 16, and just so happens to be the most popular boy in school. He auctioned for the heck of it, and because of his past singing lessons, and popularly, certainly got the part for Marius.

**Drake-I**s a bad boy with a reputation. He is also a 17 year old misfit. As a part of his community service, he had to do something for school, this was better than planting trees.

**Jack-I**s just another 17 year old student in high school staggering through school. He thought playing Grantaire would make a popularity difference.

**John-I**s Alex's brother who is to blame for the lost bet. Being 1 year older than Alex, he felt oddly entitled to go for the part of Feuilly.

**Karal-Is** the newest student to the school, and he wants people to see him as more than a 16 year old newbie. And he was the only one to try for Bahorel, so it was a given.

**Max-I**s consisted as the second most popular guy at school. He dreams to be a doctor, so he thought being Joly would be a flash. Even though Jolly does nothing, medical in the production.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who Am I?**_  
_**Sage POV**_  
_**September 6th, 2011**_  
_**8:05 A.M**_

I almost ran to the school's drama room. I had auctioned for the part of Eponine Thenardier, and the results were coming out today. I almost had to fight to see the small piece of paper.  
Eponine Thenardier... Sage Miller  
I almost screamed, but instead I started jumping up and down. Finally, I was going to be the most incredible character in Les Miz.  
"Someone got the part?" My best, and only, friend Adrien Smith asked me. Well, it was more like a statement than a question, but it was something. I hugged him after bobbing my head up and down.  
"Look, here. It says Enjolras, Adrien Smith." I said since I was already blocking everyone from their view. He moved me over outside the clutter, and came back out grinning like a loon.  
"I guess we'll be barricade buddies!" He exclaimed, hugging me again. This was the closest I had ever been to him in at least a month. And he still smelt the same.  
"Look who it is." He said, turning out towards a parting crowd. Of course I knew who it was. Devin Henderson and Max Jones.  
"I didn't know they tried out." I said, probably sounding like an idiot. We moved over to the Art Room area, mostly because I was claustrophobic.  
"Apparently they did. Hey, why don't we go see who's who after first bell" Adrien said, looking over to the growing crowd. I nodded my head, and started on one of my drawings. It was a guy. No one in general, but it had to of been someone.  
_Ring,ring,ring_  
The crowd suddenly disappeared. I knew I had time to look at the list. Partly because my first class was Art, and our teacher didn't mind anyone being less than 6 minutes late.  
Marius Pontmercy... Devin Henderson  
Joly... Max Jones

So, Max didn't go for a big, big part. I expected nothing less from Devin, being the most popular boy in school and everything. I staggered to art, just in time for role. It wasn't even 8:30 a.m, and I had been swooned over and over again by Adrien.  
Adrien. We had been best friends since the first grade. He was popular, not Devin popular, but popular. I was a farm girl that lived on the edge of the town. He had tons of friends. I had one. We weren't meant to be together.  
"Sage, your head seems up in the clouds. Better be thinking of that art project for Principle Carter's 51st birthday." Mrs. Baker said to me, as I got out my sketch pad.  
"Yes I was. Thank you again for the chance. It really is an honor." I said, sharpening my pencil. There was a reason Mrs. Baker was my favorite teacher. She was the easiest to lie to.

September 17th, 2011  
3:55 P.M  
It had been a little over two weeks ever since we started to practice. The drama teacher, Ms. Cox, was pretty nice, and very supportive. I remembered auctioning for her, the chorus teacher, Mr. Reed, and the 10th grade vice-principal, Ms. Long., and shaking in my shoes.  
"Let's start from _A Little Fall of Rain._ Sage, Devin, let's go." Ms. Cox called through her microphone. I walked on the opposite side of the stage from Devin. We sounded really good together, but it was a bit awkward, because he was Devin Henderson, and I was Sage Whats-her-face.  
"Alright, so get on the floor you two. Now get closer together. Closer, come on guys. Good. Now, Sage, lean on him. There, and begin." Ms. Cox directed. We started to sing, but I couldn't help but look over to where Adrien was.  
Whenever we weren't on stage, we were making our costumes. Adrien was focused on him red blazer, and the hot glue gun to notice me.  
"Guys that was great. But Sage, could you try to make more eye-contact with Devin?" Ms. Cox said, marking something on her clipboard, I nodded as we stood up. Why was it so hard to love someone who didn't think of you more than a friend?

**_December 5th, 2011_**  
**_5:00 P.M_**

Chaotic. If anyone asked me what Dress Rehearsal was like backstage, I would say it was Chaotic. Costumes, hair, makeup, vocal warm-ups. Too much for me. I slipped into an empty corner. I tugged at my skirt. My original Eponine costume was simple, but my only worry, was the dress,, I wore at the end. And by end, I meant when Ghost Eponine came out to welcome Jean Vljean and Ghost Fantine to Heaven.  
I have no clue why Ms. Cox wanted Eponine to wear a nice and simple dress, but my guess was that we should symbolize how Eponine was rewarded when she got to Heaven.  
I felt someone brush past me with a HUGE hoop skirt and hat. It was Anna Price, aka Cosette. She was tall, brunette, and Devin's girlfriend. In other words, they didn't have to act about their love for one and other.  
"Sage, your on in 2 minutes." I heard a stage helper say to me. I got off my box and lined myself on the edge of the curtains. I looked at Adrien, who looked pretty descent in his red blazer. I smiled to myself, as I walked on stage on my cue.  
This was going to be a long play, I thought to myself. But somehow, threw the costume changes, and bottles of water, I made it to my part as a ghost. I had my hair pulled back in a silver barrette, that used to be my moms. She passed away when I was seven. Her mother had given it to her, and her mother's mother. In other words, it was old. I also had a handmade wool blanket wrapped around me, to show I was still "Eponine". Everything went fine until the curtain call. As the entire cast came to bow, we went down, but we didn't go back up. Or at least 11 of us didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Paris**_  
_** Sage POV**_  
_**1832**_

I looked around. We were not on the stage. We were not even in a building. I looked around to make sure I was not alone in this questionable place. I saw Adrien, Devin, Max, Ethan Scott, Alex and John Hill, Steven Maxwell, Drake Diaz, Jack Carr, and Karal Ray. In other words, the Les Amis crew.  
"What in the world just happened?" Adrien asked, helping me stand up. Everyone else was still on the ground. Max and Ethan looked around with crazed eyes. Alex, John, and Drake were recovering from the shock, and Devin and Karal looked clueless.  
"I think we're in France." Max said, pointing to some signs obviously in French. Why did I have to take Welsh? By now, everyone was up on their feet. I walked over to a man on a straw mat on the wet ground.  
"Excuse me, sir? What is the date?" I asked him, his face lighting up for reasons unknown.  
"It is fall of 1832. Paris, France." He said, sitting up. I looked at the guys behind me. At least we looked like we were from the 1830's.  
"Thank you, Monsieur." I said, turning to Adrien, shell shocked. "Well guys, welcome to Paris 1832." I said, as they all crowded around me. Of course that only made the breathing problem worse. I broke out of the circle, almost running to lean up against a wall.  
"What are we going to do?" Karal asked, as they walked over to me again, but not as close. I shrugged.  
"More like how did we get here? And Why." Drake said, stepping out of the circle. At that very moment, an old frail woman came over to us. She had a familiar glint in her eye, like the one in Ms. Cox's.  
"That is simple, my dears. To act a character, you must be a character." She said, before hobbling off into a dark alley that held who knows what.  
"What does that mean?" Alex asked, as we stood there in confusion. Suddenly it snapped, and I gasped. Everyone looked at me.  
"Who are we playing?" I asked everyone in general."The Les' Amis." Jack answered."And when did the Les' Amis take a role?" I asked again.  
"Where is this going?" Adrien asked me, putting his hand on my arm, sparks flew threw my body. I looked at him, and everyone else huddled around me. How did they not see it?  
"We are in Les' Miserables." I said. I looked at everyone's face. Shock was everywhere. In the air, on the faces of everyone, everywhere.  
"How? That's impossible." Devin said. Others agreed with him, but it was the only answer. I looked around at the buildings, and could make out one word, Musain. My eyes widened, and I pointed to the word.  
"No way." Max said. They all looked at me. Why did I have to be the leader of the group? I was not a leader, I was a follower.  
"So, what are we waiting for. Lets go to the ABC Cafe'." Karal said, patting me on the back. I suddenly wrapped my blanket around me so tight, I hoped I would shrink. On our way, the beggars nipped at our feet, and I began to hum Look Down Beggars Version . Beside me, Adrien smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders. Why couldn't we get lost in musicals more often.  
The noise level on a scale of 1-10 was an 11. People were shouting at one person, and they could have been sitting right next to him. I looked around, more men. Was I really going to be the only female?  
"So, anyone hear political arguments, just look for red." Drake said, sitting at a table. I gave one of those, What-did-you-just-say? looks.  
"We have to look for the Les' Amis. We can't just sit here and wait for them to fall magically at our feet." I said, turning around. Only to see a VERY drunk man with a rum in his hand.  
"Well, did you say Les' Amis? Look around, we're all here. The real action is up stairs. Pleasure to meet you, madame. I am Grantaire." He said, grabbing my hand to kiss it. I felt to need to look at Jack who was playing Grantaire.  
"Really, everyone? My friends and I have heard of your brave notions to over throw the monarchy." I said, choosing my words carefully. Anything wrong said could put us in the spotlight. He looked like he was thinking for a moment, and I turned around and looked at everyone. But they were all looking at Grantaire.  
"Would you and your friends like to meet our chief, Enjolras." He said, I looked up to Adrien, who was nodding his head.  
"Yes we would, thank you." I said, and he started walking towards the top floor. There were only a few men here, probably 10 or 9. The centers, leader of the Les' Amis. Our characters. Of course not Eponine, unless she was already in her boyish clothes.  
"Grantaire, what are you doing. You missed a least ten minutes of preaching." A man said, putting down his quill., and walking over to us. Maybe he was Jean Prouvaire. I looked over to Steven, who had been quiet this entire time.  
"I went down for another drink, and I ran into these fellows. They're heard of the the Enjolras should know." He slurred. I suddenly wanted to go hide in a dark alley. I was VERY shy, and not one for meeting book characters.  
"Well then, let a more sober man guide you. I am Jean Prouvaire, follow me." He said, as Grantaire sat down at a table with two other men.  
"Enjolras! We have visitors." Jean called. A man in a red vest that could only be Enjolras looked up from his conversation with someone.  
"Jean, who are these people?" He asked, standing up. Since Jean Prouvaire didn't know, I took this as a sign to speak up.  
"My friends and I heard of your rebellion, so we traveled here." I simply said. I got some of those, Your lying, looks, but it was the best I had.  
"What's your name?" Enjolras asked me. I looked up at him, I knew he was twenty-two, but he looked 17.  
"Sage. Sage Miller." I said, trying to sound polite. Enjolras observed my friends and I with iced blue eyes. I felt I had been caught stealing a million dollar car.  
"What are your names?" Another man asked. They stayed silent.  
"You know it is not proper to have a woman do all the talking." Another man said, which probably made we turn into a dark shade of red.  
"Your right," Adrien said." We would, but we do not know your names." I wanted to jump up and down and say, You go, Adrien, but I nodded my head in agreement.  
"I am Combeferre." The man who asked for our names said. Holding out his hand to Adrien, who shook it with a serious face.  
"I am Adrien." He said. At least his name was French, but I didn't know about everyone else.  
"That lump of there is Joly." Grantaire said, pointing over to a grumpy looking man reading a book. Max stepped forward out of the back.  
"I'm Max." I did a mental face-palm. Why couldn't he use his middle name or something?  
"I am Courfeyrac.'' A man said, coming up behind me. Ethan stepped out from behind Devin.  
"Jacob. Pleasure to meet you." He said, grinning like a loon. The real Les Amis started laughing at Ethan's joy, so Jake backed him up.  
"My brother is very joyful, he can turn any negative situation into a laugh. I am Robert." Jake said, clasping hands on Ethan's shoulders.  
"Ah, we have Marius and Lesgle for that." Grantaire said, as two men looked up from their conversations. I took it the younger looking one was Marius.  
"We also have opposites for that, Alexander and Johnathon. Negative men." Adrien said, nodding to Alex and John. I remembered that all they did was frown the entire time we were here. Suddenly Marius stood up, and looked down at the front door. As a person had just entered. He waved whoever it was up to were we were.  
"Hello Marius." A female voice said. I turned around to see someone that had to be Eponine. I didn't see what Victor Hugo described Eponine as. I saw a very pretty girl with long brown hair.  
Even though she was covered in dirt, and was wearing rags, if _this _was Eponine, Cosette must have been a supermodel. So leave it to Devin to imminently go up to Eponine and flirt. To make matters worse, he had a girlfriend. That was playing Cosette! So I thought of a name better than Devin.  
"Millard, wouldn't dear Anna be upset if you don't write her that we have arrived?" I called to him, making him turn as red as Enjolras's vest.  
"We really should be going." I told Enjolras, as I huddled every out of the small room. Although that was sort of hard when he grabbed my arm.  
"Wait, would you like to come back tomorrow for an entire meeting? You seem dedicated to the cause." He said, looking into my eyes.  
"We would love to." I said, smiling as my fellow actors and I left ABC Cafe.


End file.
